


没有意义的夜晚

by youeatricelema



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 2





	没有意义的夜晚

我从浴室出来的时候夏之光正靠在床头玩手机，表情似笑非笑的，两个拇指打字飞快。我出于室友的角度假模假样的关心他，夏铁刚，又跟哪个妹妹聊呢。  
他手机一甩伸个懒腰。昨天剧组碰见的，约我吃晚饭呢。  
那你去不去。  
去啊，为啥不去。我都素了好些天了。  
我坐自个儿床上擦头发，语气有点酸溜溜的。你几天不开荤会死是不是啊。  
都是你情我愿的事嘛，小翟。他坐起来看我，解释的倒挺认真。不过你对这个好像都不感兴趣哦。  
倒也不是。我走到他面前，左膝盖把他腿侧的床单压出一个窝。刚洗完澡，我自然裸着上身，沐浴露是草莓味的，胸口几乎要碰到他的鼻尖。我说我挺愿意的，你呢。  
他有点尴尬的往后撤了撤身子，别开这种玩笑，小翟。

我理解他的退缩，对他而言我永远缺少类似柔软乳房的吸引力。放在以往我肯定比他退缩的更快，可偏偏那天我大胆一点，干脆靠坐在他身边往他身下摸。以他的力气完全可以推开我，但是他没有。你看，他没有，甚至他的小兄弟诚实的硬了起来。我没有吻他，吻这个动作实在太煽情，我甚至没有注视他的眼睛，只是隔着布料摩挲他的阴茎。试试吗。我贴在他耳边问他。或者我希望这是一种引诱。我听到他吞咽口水的声音，眼神准也一并望向我。我把这个理解为一种默许，直接跪在他腿间解他的裤子。他的尺寸不小，一起上厕所的时候我偷偷看过。我把那东西含在嘴里，舌头卖力的伸出去舔，他倒吸一口气，把手指插进我头发里——其实我有点希望他扯开我，这样我也就死心，从此只把他当作队友来爱。但是他没有，甚至按着我的后脑往里顶了顶。人类总臣服于欲望，我毫不意外，顺从的缩紧喉口讨好他。我听到他的喘息，低沉又性感，他在练习室帮我抠舞的时候贴我很近，也是这么喘。跳完两首歌下台的时候他在我背后，也是这么喘。我抬眼看他，大概是近视的缘故，他的脸遥远又模糊，虚虚一个轮廓，隐约感受到目光灼灼。肿胀的阴茎顶着我的上颚，我吞咽越发困难，下面好像在流水，股缝湿滑得难受。我把那根东西吐出来，上面亮晶晶沾着我的唾液。我问他，夏之光，你想操我吗。

我给了他足够的选择权。他把我压在床上，我想这是同意了吧，可他又没有来吻我。我把内裤扯下来给自己扩张，一摸一手的水，我好像从来没有这么湿过。而夏之光只埋头对我的乳头又吸又咬，指尖又拨弄着另一只问我，你这里也有感觉吗。  
我点点头，有的。实际上我舒服得要命，得努力咬着嘴唇才忍得住呻吟。夏之光很明白人哪里会敏感，用手和嘴一处不落的照顾过去，我几乎抖得不能自持，主动掰开大腿说可以了，光光，你进来吧。  
他犹豫了一会儿，问我，能把灯关一下吗？  
我明白他心情复杂，但唯独这一点我不想让步。我说是你要操我，不是我逼你的。我撑起身子和他对视，还想说点什么，他却突然搂住我的腰，轻轻含住我的耳垂。我愣住了，我不明白他的意思，但我突然想起他是好温柔的一个人，他这样对我，肯定不是只为了骗我一炮，而且，而且…  
然后他说那好吧，不关灯。就贴着我的耳朵说的，呼吸温热，语气有一点委屈。我被他托着后背放在床上，看他撸了两把准备插进去，却突然心软了，我说不然从后面，这样你觉得行吗。  
其实差别不大，都是一样的自欺欺人。但我们仍然采取了这个方式。后入进得太深，他捅进来的时候我咬着手指才没叫出来。他揉着我的屁股让我放松，我努力深呼吸才让他的动作顺畅一点。他把我撑得好满，我甚至觉得自己能感觉到他跳动的筋络。他阴茎碾过前列腺的时候我腰软得跪不住，他把我捞回怀里揉我的乳肉，是那里吗？闻闻。他叫我，他之前没这么叫过我，现在却在我耳边，闻闻，闻闻，闻闻。他一下又一下的碾过我的前列腺，我眼泪都快被他逼出来。好舒服，我转过头去看他，这次我看得清清楚楚，他眼里此刻和我有一样的深情。我想吻他，我努力偏过头要和他接吻。这次他终于也吻上了我，唇齿相依，他勾住我舌头的时候我痉挛着高潮了。我爽得浑身颤抖，眼角湿润。好奇怪，我竟然也会在这种时候流泪。  
直到他射精我们都一直在接吻。我在高潮过后的不应期，被他的抽插搞得有点酸胀。但是他的吻绵绵的，像温存，却又更激烈，我不想拒绝，甚至想一直吻下去，吻下去，把他的呼吸和低喘全都吞进去。射给我吧，我对他说，让我给你生个小孩好不好。  
射进来之前他笑我，你又不会怀孕。

事后他帮我清理干净，又抱了我一会儿。我背对着他懒得说话，他突然试探着问我，今天彩排的时候你是不是一直盯着我看来着。  
没有。我回答的很干脆。夜色沉沉，我难得没有失眠，就这么直接睡去了。


End file.
